


And the Gods Smiled

by girlunravelled



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlunravelled/pseuds/girlunravelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: A broken coffee machine leads to sweet snarking on enemies, all domestic. Just a silly friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Gods Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Big thanks to MachaSWicket for beta help! This would be much worse without her help ;) Also, this is totally not my best work. For whatever reason, the writing gods went elsewhere. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters are still not mine. All thanks to Rob Thomas and WB for not yelling at me :)

Veronica and Mac stared at the coffee maker, as if the sheer force of their desperation would make it function. The loud popping noise the battered machine had made when flipped on made clear that the will of the machine to die in peace was stronger than their need for caffeine.

"I can't do the magic without coffee." There was a distinct whine creeping into Mac's voice. "I think I lose developer cred."

Veronica felt her pain.  A weird case of "Mandy is cheating on Bob with Doug who is cheating on Mandy with Ben" had led to a very late night trying to keep the unveiled lovers apart long enough for a deputy to come break up the party. The amount of coffee necessary was inversely proportional to the amount of sleep the previous night, and that meant Veronica needed all of the coffee.  Every drop.  And the damn machine was NOT cooperating.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do." Veronica's brain threw out a solution in a last ditch effort to get the sweet sustenance it needed. "Let's get to the mall, hit Starbucks, then jump into a shop and buy a new coffee maker. Maybe two, so we have backup."  

"Yes!" Mac cheered. "And you're driving. Logan's car is faster. That means we get the coffee sooner. But we need to stay under the speed limit, since getting a ticket would delay us." Veronica just stared at Mac as she rambled.  Desperate times, people, desperate times.

Veronica grabbed her purse and jacket, then followed Mac out of the office. She knew she would need to get her own car at some point, but she still had 152 days until Logan came home, not that she was counting (she didn't need to, she had a handy app on her phone for that). And she loved his car. It was sleek and shiny, and just smelled like him. It was her one tangible connection to him and she was reluctant to give it up until she had him back.

Ugh, it was ridiculous how much she missed him. Weekly skype calls just weren't enough.

"Obviously, the traffic gods felt that our pain was great enough to warrant an easy drive," Mac mused as they waited for the light to pull into the mall. "Hark, salvation!" She yelled, pointing to the Starbucks.

The parking gods were similarly inclined to give them a break and they pulled into a spot just off the entrance. Closer to the coffee. There was a line, but it could not dim the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Grande latte," Veronica begged the barista. "Mac, what's your poison?"

"Venti quad shot caramel macchiato. What? The caffeine works better with sugar," she said in response to Veronica's raised eyebrow. "I’ll switch to the straight stuff later."

The drinks came up on the bar and they lunged for them. It was like rats scrambling for a life raft and not a damn was given. Bliss, sheer bliss, made sweeter by the delayed gratification.

After a few moments of silence while they caffeinated, Veronica and Mac felt fortified enough to deal with the mall and headed to the kitchenwares store.

Mac was pulling for a tricked out model that had all sorts of levers and switches, while Veronica just wanted something that a) made coffee and b) did so with a minimum of fuss. After a bit of friendly bickering (it would have been less friendly if they had been sans coffee), they settled on a middle of the line model with the largest capacity. Because really, size TOTALLY mattered in this instance.

 

As they wandered back, Veronica's excellent mood was harshed, sadly, once they approached the car and were greeted by the grating sound of none other than Lucifer herself, Madison Sinclair.

Madison, along with her best partner in crime, Shelly Pomeroy, were standing at the front of Logan’s car, staring. “I guess he’s back?” Shelly said tentatively, obviously loath to piss of Madison, to no avail.

“For fuck’s sake, if Logan was back, someone would have gossiped by now,” she snapped.

And it was at that moment Veronica realized that all the gods (traffic, parking, coffee, all the other gods) really were on her side, and that the horror with the coffee maker was merely the universe setting up this exact moment.  oh happy day!

Veronica hit the lock button on the key so the alarm chirped, mostly just to make Madison and Shelly jump. There was such satisfaction in watching their jaws drop when they turned around and saw Veronica and Mac coming towards the car, very obviously in possession of the keys to Logan’s car.

“Well, look who was allowed to come out in the daylight,” Mac drawled. “Aren’t you supposed to turn to dust?”

Veronica pushed past a very slack jawed Madison on her way to the driver’s side of the car.  “No, Logan is still at sea, but I’ll try to remember to tell him you said hi when we talk tonight.  You know, if we have time.” she smirked.  She knew it would drive Madison absolutely BATSHIT insane to know that not only did Veronica have Logan’s car, but she was still in regular contact with him despite his being on an aircraft carrier.  

“Oh, and so the you don’t hurt yourself thinking about this later,” Veronica said, “me having Logan’s car for the duration of his deployment means EXACTLY what you think it means.”

Veronica and Mac struggled to keep straight faces as they slid into the leather seats, a feat made more difficult by their delight in the rage and jealousy on Madison’s face. “Yeah, that’s the look we were hoping for,” Veronica murmured to Mac. “Dammit, Logan will be so disappointed I didn’t get a picture!” Veronica joked.

By the time Veronica pulled away from the curb and peeled out of the parking lot, Mac was hysterically laughing.  Veronica’s life may have been confusing and insane, but seeing Madison go all sorts of crazy with the realization that she was sticking around Neptune? Well, obviously the gods were on her side as they smiled down.

  
  



End file.
